deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine vs Yang Xiao Long
' Yellow Berserker Badass Edition by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 W vs YXL.jpg|Simbiothero Yellow Berserker Little and Cute Edition by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Wolvie vsYang.png|BakaLord Wolverine_vs_Yang.jpg|UltimateDespairDaniel Wolverinevsyang.png|ROLVeBloxxer B8CFFFA8-9469-4020-8F92-C870FC2C4E62.jpeg|Risto733 C5149686-729B-4C36-A54C-E85CA8823C87.jpeg|Alianchez633 AE3B64B2-467E-4A66-A9D7-353E8BBE73AC.jpeg|Sharknado14 What-if Death Battle Wolverine vs. Yang Xiao Long.jpg|Venage Yang vs Logan.png Wolverine vs Yang.png|Chaosbuster77 'Wolverine vs Yang Xiao Long is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description Marvel vs RWBY! '''The fight between two heroes who are represented by the color yellow, are members of a team, are familiar in some way of a character who is represented with color red, are related to an Academy or school, specializing in combat at close distance, they possess a State related to his wrath that increases their physical attributes but makes them more aggressive and dangerous, and at some point had with a meeting with the leader of a terrorist group that made them something that they can't forget. Interlude Wiz: The Berserker State, was a State of the Vikings. they entered combat under a trance of psychotic profile, almost insensitive to pain, strong as bears or bulls, and came to biting their shields and there was no fire or steel that could stop them. '''Blang: James "Logan" Howlett or better know as Wolverine. Wiz: And Yang Xiao Long, the goldilocks of Team RWBY. Blang: he's Wiz and I'm Blang. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Wolverine Wiz: in the 19th century. Second son of Elizabeth Hudson and John Howlett. James was born sick and weak. His mother was abstracted and distant after the death of his first son, under unknown circumstances. Little James always was a sickly child and in addition he suffered from asthma, which always was under the care of a young woman named Rose Hopkins, hired by the Howlett specifically take care of it and to keep happy. Blang: But later, it is revealed that the real father of james was a worker named Thomas Logan had a son nicknamed "Dog". one night, Thomas and his son, burst into the House of the Howlett. At that time, Thomas Logan suggests he had a romance with Elizabeth behind John Howlett and kills John. James small, full of anger, manifested for the first time his bone claws and kills Thomas and wound severity a Dog in the face. To see the grotesque outcome, Elizabeth commits suicide with a shotgun... Okay, this already was a little intense. Wiz: As the story of James is very long, all they need to know is that it rose dies, and many years more, james enters the program called Weapon x, where he not only earned the adamantium to currently had in the bones, but, also alias all know, Wolverine. Wolverine: I'm the best there is at what I do but what I do best isn't very nice. (Cue Wolverine Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Blang: Brand feature of Wolverine are without a doubt their claws, these three beauties be covered almost indestructible metal known as Adamantium, this allows you to cut metals like steel as a knife red hot with butter. Wiz: The combination of its skeleton of Adamantiun with its incredible healing factor allow Wolverine resist the most powerful impacts. Logan has faced characters such as Hulk, Juggernaut, Colossus, Wonder Man, for years and has withstood all the punishment that these beings endowed with super strength have given him. Blang: Speaking of the healing factor Wiz: A power that Logan had even before weapon X, is its great healing factor. Wolverine is able to regenerate their tissues as well as at an extraordinary speed internal organs, is immune to all toxins and diseases, even on some occasions has been affected by drugs and Poisons but in general it is nearly immune to everything. Blang: Of course, this does not make it insensitive to pain, or invulnerable, and can be injured by conventional methods, and perhaps murdered if the damage is very extreme, although this was almost impossible, because in an occasion, the villain called Nitro, reduced to Logan to a simple skelet on... and take only a few minutes to return and go to give him a beating the villain. Wiz: His healing factor also affects it in other ways, by increasing his physical attributes to nearly superhuman levels. Your body stimulated by the weight of the metal skeleton has made him develop great strength. Increased physical ability let you to Logan, move and react at superhuman speeds. logan managed to intercept several darts in mid-air by cutting them into pieces with fast movements, or a couple of skilled ninjas without losing a step. Blang: Wolverine also has increased, beyond the limits of human senses, your senses are very acute rivaling the more sensitive and wild animals, he can see at great distances and listen in the same way, your ears are so sharp that you can listen to large distances and in ranges that are beyond the human hearing, this allows you to smell and track with the fineness of the best Hound or Wolf, distinguishing smells. This allows you to see any that can hide taking any costume or taking different physical forms. (Cue X-Men TAS Theme) Wiz: Logan also is an expert trained in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosive and assassination techniques. Wolverine speaks in many languages, including Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish, you have some knowledge of French, Thai and Vietnamese, besides being obviously an expert in combat. Blang: But if you do get angry at wolverine... we present to his berserker State. Wiz: In this State, logan increases his strength, endurance, and speed, as well as being unable to feel pain, because in this State, logan is a complete animal. Logan to fought in a great number of wars fought for 17 hours with omega red, and in two universes achievement murdering all the X-men. Blang: Although we have to point out that in one of them was tricked by Mysterio who did see the X-Men as if they were villains, and in the other logan if consciously did, let us not forget that the Canadian dead in several flipped, much as the main universe of marve l as in alternate universes. Wiz: In addition to the adamatium if it can be destroyed if used enough force. Wolverine: Hey, bub, you haven't seen a big monster runnin' around here, have ya? Bruce Banner: away, agitated No! Stay back! Get away from me! Wolverine: Easy, crybaby, I'm not gonna... you smell toxic! Wolverine throws Banner into a rock Wolverine: Who are you? Bruce Banner: Please, leave me alone. For your own sake, please. Wolverine pops two his blades on one arm, forming a vise on Banner's head Wolverine: Here's the deal, misty: a third claw is gonna come out unless you start talkin'! Yang Xiao Long (Cue ) Wiz: RWBY world is... rare in some way, as in this monsters known as 'grimms' terrorizing humanity and the human race to defend themselves, began to create academies for which would be called "hunters" are responsible for the grimms to keep the human race. Blang: And one among all hunters and huntress is one of the combatants of today, Yang Xiao Long. Wiz: Yang is the daughter of a hunter who admittedly it to very few matters and be a very negligent mother, and sister of the girl confronted Red Hood in a previous death battle, yang was written in beacon, an Academy where not only learning but also prepared to be a Huntress. Blang: Where engaged also enter the girl that left no part of his head to the poor of Jason Todd. (Cue Armed and Ready) Blang: Yang weapons are the ember celicas, a kind of combined with shotguns and cestus. the ember celicas have two kinds of ammunition, the long reach and the explosive, which normally need to be very close to the opponent so that they do much harm. Yang also is able to use the ember celicas for a speed boost, or to big jumps. Nyxs: The ability to more surprising is its semblanse, which is the ability to absorb damage to increase their abilities to some extent super human. Blang: Wait, are you saying me that if she will fight against The Hulk or Doomsday, and yang received enough damage, it would be able to be at his level? Nyxs: The most possible is that die before that it passes that. Blang: with these impulses thanks to its semblanse, yang was able to fly him both arms to a fucking metal gear! Wiz: The paladin is not a metal gear. Blang: And that matters? the important thing is that he was capable of doing pieces! Wiz: Yang showed survive a drop from 10000 feet, defeating black mercury, leaving out almost everything a team from a single punch, fight beowolves a day, and block the attacks of the paladin-290. Blang: Metal Gear. Wiz: It is not a metal gear! Blang: I will continue saying that is a metal gear and you can not stop me! Wiz: Anyway. Even by your samples of superhuman strength and durability, yang is a hot headed, causing most of its defeats or major errors, such as when without thinking any second launched against adam taurus and this ending by cutting her right arm. Blang: Don't forget that for some reason, yang is weak in some way against opponents his primary means of us are the kicks, in other words, if yang faced sanji or blaziken, have insurance to terminate losing, yang also concerned over-react to some extent by his hair. Wyz: In addition, appears to have little tolerance to pain, because she just lost her right arm, it fainted. Blang: And because no fainting after receiving the impacts of a metal gear? Wiz: Not going to say that it is not a metal gear and I dont know why she not fainted. Blake: Did your sister just fall from the sky? Yang: I... Blake: Nora makes her entrance riding an Ursa Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa? Yang: I... Blake: Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail? Yang: I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again? Death Battle W vs YXL After.jpg|Simbiothero W vs YXL After Cute.jpg|Simbiothero Yang is seen walking through the forest fall forever. This is was lost after that a group of grimms attacked them and did not know where they were. Yang: Ruby! Weiss! Blake! Hello! Yang decides to rest on a rock, in the hope of finding his sister and her friends or they are it to her, because it was almost half an hour so it nightfall and the last thing she would like to be outside in the single forest , without food, without shelter, and with possibilities to a grimm or several of these from attacking it. While Yang realized, a urse approached slowly behind him to attack it. because being a few inches of yang, the ursa is preparing to attack Yang, released a roar that makes the Huntress to turn, displaying to the ursa... but before that the ursa hit Yang... SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH and other "SLASH" The ursa falls to the ground made pieces. Yang: The hell? (Cue ) Yang looks behind him and looking a man as low that she, a yellow suit with some parts of blue color, and with a claw that came of his knuckles, he was Wolverine. Yang: W-Who are you? Wolverine: It does not matter, girl, what is important is... your next! Just hearing this, yang gets in combat position while preparing their celicas ember. Yang: As you wish! '' Yang vs Wolverine.jpg|Sebastian pereira90 Yang Xiao Long vs Wolverine by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero '' FIGHT! (Cue ) Result (Cue or ) Who would you be rooting for? Wolverine Yang Xiao Long Who do you want to win? Logan Yang Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 11 Simbiothero Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Marvel themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw vs Gun' themed Death Battles